Namikaze
by eftee
Summary: Uchiha Sasuke, an instructor at Namikaze Gakuen, has his work cut out for him when a new student sneaks his way into Sasuke's normally solitary life. But of course nothing is ever simple, not when both of their pasts get involved. SasuNaru, OthersNaru


Summary: Uchiha Sasuke, an instructor at Namikaze Gakuen, has his work cut out for him when a new student sneaks his way into Sasuke's normally solitary life. But of course nothing is ever simple, not when both of their pasts get involved. SasuNaru, OthersNaru

**Originally titled: ****Welcome to Yaoi High**  
**This is the revised edition. **

**Notes:** Namikaze Gakuen is combined of middle school and high school. It's a private all boys' school.

Also, the chapter title will make more sense in coming chapters.

PS: I FORGOT HOW TO WRITE MAKE OUT SCENES D:

PPS: THANK YOU to El Gilliath for beta-ing the chapter. You are the best. And thank you to everyone who commented on my author's note in yaoi high... It's nice to know you're all very supportive about the changes. I can only hope this chapter meets your expectations.

Anyway, this is a must-watch video if you're like me and very behind on already popular things... http: / www (dot) youtube (dot) com /watch?v=PorJccJPbfQ (TRUST ME IT'S AWESOME)

**Disclaimer: **Naruto & Co. do not belong to moi.

* * *

**NAMIKAZE (welcome to yaoi high)  
**

I. The first rule of fight club

He wasn't happy. He made sure the scowl on his face indicated to anyone looking that he was far from happy. A tiny voice in his head told him he was being unreasonable and bratty, but he couldn't help himself. First Iruka moved them to a new town, tried to force him to attend a new school, and then dragged him to a boring, old people party? To be fair, they weren't that old, but the party consisted of teachers and staff members from Namikaze Gakuen, a prestigious private boys' school that was made of kids from middle school to high school. Of course when one said 'prestigious' in regards to Namikaze Gakuen, they really meant privileged—for the rich students. It all summed up to the adults coming from rich backgrounds, so a lot of them were as stuck up as stuck up came.

(Introducing: Uzumaki Naruto. About 157 centimeters tall (5'2"). Blond hair. Blue eyes. Looks like he belongs in middle school.)

Why was he, sixteen year old Uzumaki Naruto attending a staff member's party? It all had to do with his guardian, Umino Iruka, who had been offered a job at Namikaze Gakuen. It was only natural Iruka accepted the offer and moved them to a town known as Konoha. As it turned out, it was one of the teacher's birthday – Tobitake Tonbo, Naruto believed his name was – which meant Iruka was invited. Iruka saw it as a good opportunity to meet his fellow colleagues, since he hadn't much opportunity to meet everyone while at work.

The staff members of Namikaze Gakuen, Naruto learned, was made up of a large group of people. The house they were in was bigger than anything Naruto was used to and nice as well. He had situated himself at a chair against a wall, somewhere near the punch bowl, the refreshment table, and a corner where no one really paid him any attention. He heard Iruka sit next to him, but didn't acknowledge his presence. Naruto busied himself with taking slow sips of fruit punch.

(Introducing: Umino Iruka. 172 centimeters (5'8"). Brown hair. Dark eyes. Naruto's guardian.)

"Naruto, I know you don't want to be here, but could you at least look like you're having an okay time?"

"You could have just left me at home," Naruto said, staring into his drink.

"You're grounded, remember? I wouldn't trust to leave you at home by yourself. At least here I know you are being punished."

"So then why do you expect me to look like I am having fun?"

Iruka sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose where a scar ran horizontally across. He understood Naruto's anger for being forced to move, but Iruka didn't have time or patience to try to explain to him for the tenth time why. "Then make sure you stay here out of sight where no one can see your angry face."

Naruto watched Iruka disappear into the crowd with shock. Was that really called for?

It was on his fifth cup of fruit punch that the empty seat next to Naruto was occupied. At first he thought it was Iruka, back in an effort to make amends with his young charge, but when Naruto glanced from the corner of his eye he saw someone else. It was hard to tell the person's age from his face alone. His expression was one of absolute boredom, if the impassiveness in dark eyes were any indication, or the twitch in his frown. His skin was pale, his dark, spiky hair that framed his forehead and face standing out in contrast. He sat with his arms and legs crossed, looking for the entire world like he both belonged and didn't belong at that party. He looked young, but the superior, mature air that seemed to emit from him told Naruto otherwise.

"If you want to stare, you could do so with a bit more discreet."

Naruto blinked, realizing he was caught staring. He wasn't sure if he should be embarrassed or not, but decided on the latter. "Did you get dragged to this lame party too?"

Dark eyes fell on Naruto. He had to force himself not to look away. There was just something about those eyes that made it hard to keep contact… "Unfortunately."

Naruto grinned, glad to find an ally. "I'm Naruto."

"Sasuke."

(Introducing: Uchiha Sasuke. 187 centimeters (6'2"). Raven hair. Dark eyes. Sexy.)

"So tell me, Sasuke, how'd you get dragged to this shit hole?"

Sasuke sighed, wondering why this stranger was talking to him. The fact that he didn't want to be at the party should have been an indication that he didn't want to even talk to anyone. He was already pissed that the idiot Kakashi dragged him to the party then ditched him to flirt with the new staff member. It also didn't help that everyone constantly stopped to talk to him, trying to force a conversation out of him. After all the time he worked with them did he ever give any indication that he enjoyed idle chatter? No, never.

He looked at the blond next to him curiously. Sasuke didn't recognize him. Was he the new teacher? He looked a bit young, honestly, almost childish with those big blue eyes and messy mop of blond hair. The dark blue dress shirt he wore brought out his eyes nicely, and the combination of his shirt and dark pants made his tanned skin stand out more. The man was what people would consider 'cute,' if Sasuke were willing to admit to himself. And the way Naruto was looking at him with those genuinely curious eyes… They looked familiar, but Sasuke couldn't put his finger on why.

"An idiot dragged me along," Sasuke said, his tone begrudging. Somehow he couldn't help himself from answering Naruto's question. He told himself it had to do with that nagging feeling that he knew the blond from somewhere. He lifted his drink to his lips, only to realize it was empty.

Seeing that, Naruto reached over to refill their drinks. It was convenient that the punch bowl was right next to him. He handed Sasuke a freshly filled cup as he held his own. Sasuke took it with thanks. He watched as Naruto slumped in his seat in order to stretch his legs out, crossing his ankles and flashing his orange converses that stood out like an eyesore. Sasuke quirked an eyebrow at that. _How odd. _ It also wasn't hard to tell that, despite sitting down, Naruto was short.

"Shouldn't a kid like you be at home?"

Naruto nearly spit his drink out, his cheeks flushing in anger. "I-I'm not a kid! I'm just vertically challenged, okay?"

Sasuke smirked. "Hn."

"What about you? You look kinda young."

"I am old enough to be here. You on the other hand…"

"I am old enough, too! Bastard…"

"I've never seen you around," Sasuke said after a moment of silence. Clearly he drank too much alcohol if he was willing to start conversation. Thankfully Naruto had given him punch. Anymore wine and he'd probably start sprouting ballads. He frowned at the thought.

"I just moved here last week. I'm here with Iruka. He just got a job as a teacher."

Sasuke nodded, remembering Kakashi saying something about a super-cute Umino Iruka. Sasuke met the man earlier in the night and could tell off the bat that the man was nice. He felt bad for him being the latest target of a certain Hatake Kakashi. That idiot was a no good pervert. "Here as in…?"

Naruto first looked confused at the question, but when it finally hit him, he blushed a bright red. "Not like that! Ugh no, definitely not like that… He's just my—" Naruto stopped there. He was about to say 'guardian,' but decided against it. He didn't want Sasuke to think he was a kid, the man would just make fun of him some more! Besides, he was sure Sasuke wasn't that old. He looked really young. "—friend. I came here as support. But he obviously doesn't need it since he left me all alone here…"

Being a harassed by a pervert is more accurate, Sasuke thought.

"You work at the school as well?"

"Hn."

Naruto would have preferred that Sasuke elaborated on the 'Hn,' but decided to leave it at that. It was only common sense that Naruto could conclude Sasuke was a staff member – either worked in the office, or was a teacher himself. But he also looked young, so perhaps an intern? _A hot intern at that, _he thought, but quickly squashed the idea down when a waiter came by to offer them wine and Sasuke declined for him, saying Naruto was too young to have any. He gaped at Sasuke.

"I can answer for myself, thank you very much!" To prove his point, he accepted the wine from the waiter saying that the bastard next to him was wrong, and he was, indeed, old enough to have wine. After all, he was at an _adult _party, surely they would not invite under aged children?

After the waiter walked off, Naruto looked down at the small wine glass. One glance at the pointed look Sasuke was giving him was enough to steel his determination. He downed the wine while holding his breath, shuddering at the foreign taste.

"Idiot. Never had wine before?"

"No," Naruto said. "What kind of wine was that?"

"That was white wine."

Naruto drank some more fruit punch in order to get the taste out of his mouth, having set the empty wine glass on the table. He knew there was a reason why he never got into drinking alcohol while every other kid his age drank illegally. "I don't know how anyone can drink that stuff."

Sasuke shrugged. "It helps take to take the edge off when you are stuck at a dull event."

"Like this?"

"Hn."

The way Naruto laughed bothered Sasuke more than he thought a stranger's laugh could. It was annoying that whenever he looked at that tanned face, he got the feeling that he's seen that face before. It was bothering him that he couldn't figure out where, and he knew it would continue to bother him until he figured it out. Sasuke could ask Naruto whether he knew him from somewhere, but he was sure if Naruto remembered or had a vague feeling of meeting him, he would have already said something.

"Hey, Sasuke, so you pretty much know everyone at this party, right?"

"Yes."

"What's with that guy?"

Sasuke followed Naruto's finger and snorted when seeing who he was pointing at. It was a man with a bowl-shaped, black hair, thick eyebrows, and was clad in green tights and a just-as-tight green top. The orange leg warmers he wore were just as alarming as everything else about the man. He looked like he was going to work out at any given moment.

(Introducing: Maito Gai. 180 centimeters (5'11"). Black, bowl-cut hair. Black eyes. Konoha's Beautiful Green Beast.)

"That… is Maito Gai, one of the Physical Ed. teachers."

"Ergh."

Sasuke nodded solemnly.

"Ah, that's Iruka over there…" Naruto's voice trailed off as he pointed at a blushing, tanned man. He frowned thoughtfully, wondering who the silver-haired man was that was currently talking to Iruka. He couldn't see his face, only the back of his head, but could tell without a doubt that the man was flirting inappropriately with his guardian. His frown only deepened when the man took Iruka's hand and kissed the back of his palm, causing Iruka to blush furiously as he tried to pull his hand away. Who did that man think he was, flirting with his Iruka?

Sasuke looked at the poor man, then at Naruto curiously. Even he could tell Kakashi-idiot was flirting shamelessly with the man, but was most interesting was the sudden angry look that was forming on the blond's face. He could practically see the overprotective waves rolling off of Naruto, as well as the murderous intent aimed at the idiot who was daring to put moves on Iruka.

"I am going to karate chop that bastard over the moon!"

Sasuke was just starting to think – _my, how annoyingly cute_ – when the other idiot – the blond one who he was _just _thinking was cute – squeezed his still-filled cup of fruit punch and tossed it aside, determined to head over to teach that pervert a lesson. It just so happened that when he squeezed his cup, the juice squirted out, staining Sasuke's _white _shirt. Unfortunately when Naruto tossed his cup aside, he tossed it at Sasuke, further staining his already stained shirt. A twitch developed in his temple.

Before Naruto could storm up to the man, a harsh yank at the back of his shirt spun him around. An extremely unhappy Sasuke was glaring at him.

"My shirt. Dumbass."

That was all Sasuke had to say for Naruto to look down and see the front of his shirt was completely stained red. He gulped. "Oops?"

Sasuke growled. "Is that all you have to say?"

"I'm sorry?"

The brunette male sighed. "You will clean this up."

Naruto looked impatient. He glanced over his shoulder, seeing that pervert steering Iruka further away into the crowd. "What do you expect me to do? Put it in the laundry? This isn't exactly my home, you know…"

"I don't know." Sasuke's voice sounded exasperated. Naruto tried to walk off again – that man was getting away with Iruka! – but was yanked back.

"Ow!"

"You're not going anywhere."

Naruto sighed in resignation. Iruka was nowhere in sight. He turned back to Sasuke, this time having the decency to look guilty. "Alright. Come on. I'll try to help you get it cleaned, though I don't know how much difference I'd make…"

After asking a waiter where the nearest bathroom was, Naruto turned around to tell Sasuke to follow him, but stopped when seeing the man was already standing. At eye level all he noticed were the red stains on the once nice, crisp white shirt. He had to lift his head up in order to see Sasuke's face, and once he found it, the man was smirking, clearly amused at how he practically towered over the blond. What was he, a giant?

"Never realized you were _this _short."

Naruto flushed. "Shut up, bastard! At least I don't look like some sasquatch!"

"At least I'm not an Oompa-Loompa."

"As if I haven't heard that before, you damn beanstalk."

Naruto stalked angrily towards a set of stairs, and Sasuke followed after him, still smirking. As they headed upstairs, the classical music and chattering from downstairs faded away, and the two males found themselves in silence. The anger faded away as Naruto realized how silent everything was, and how he suddenly started to feel self-conscious that he was alone with Sasuke, the hot intern (or so Naruto believed in his head). He glanced at Sasuke from over his shoulder only to see he was still smirking that damn smirk, reigniting his anger and making him push aside his earlier nerves.

Eventually they found the bathroom – big with its tiled floors, Jacuzzi built bathtub and separate shower, pristine toilet and sink. The light was glaringly bright when Naruto flicked it on, making the red stains on Sasuke's shirt stand out. Naruto found a clean, white cloth hanging on a nearby bar and soaked it in water before turning to dab it against Sasuke's shirt. Naruto frowned irritably when it became apparent that it wasn't going to work.

"I really doubt this will get _fruit punch _out of your shirt…"

"I know."

"Then why—" He lifted his head up to look at Sasuke, but found himself freezing at the intentness in onyx eyes. His mind instantly blanked out and whatever he was about to say died on his lips. It was like a television suddenly losing signal, showing nothing but static on the screen. Nothing was processing in his brain. Nothing could process in his brain, not when he was painfully aware how alone they were, how dark Sasuke's eyes were, how close they were, how he could feel the man's body heat. "Sasuke."

Sasuke didn't care so much that Naruto spilled on his shirt. Sure it was uncomfortable and bothersome, but he had plenty of other white shirts. All he wanted was to figure out why Naruto looked so familiar, but it was hard to think downstairs with all those people and that crap music. But then Naruto lifted his head up and stared at him with those confused eyes and said his name in a way that shot straight to his groin that all his inhibitions went out the window.

The next thing Naruto's mind processed was that lips were on his. Sasuke's lips were on his. He was being kissed. The second thing he was able to discern was that he wasn't kissing back, but frozen in place. The third was that, never in his teenage years had he ever just met someone and felt the instant urge to kiss them, or have the person kiss him. This suddenness was completely new and foreign to the poor blond that he wasn't sure what to do or how to react. He's heard of plenty of kids his age having sex and one night stands with people they just met, but sex was the furthest thing from his mind.

As Sasuke started to pull away, Naruto realized firm hands were gripping his shoulders, but were growing lax. It was when their eyes met again that Naruto concluded _how _he wanted to react; whether it was how he _should _have reacted was a different matter, but he couldn't think about that, not with that static in his head and the feeling of Sasuke's lips still tingling warmly.

Before Sasuke could stand up straight (he had to crouch down in order to kiss the blond), tanned fingers clutched dark hair and pulled him back down. Sasuke only had a second to look surprised before Naruto was standing on tip toes, kissing him.

There was no denying that there was some kind of spark between them, if the growing warmth in Naruto's belly was any indication. He always expected kisses to be slow and tender, or at least, he assumed that was how couples kissed. He remembered seeing a couple one day when he went out for ramen, holding hands and kissing tenderly on a lovely summer day. This kiss was nothing like that. Sasuke was as demanding and fierce with his kisses as his personality seemed to be. He had Naruto struggling to keep up as their tongues slid messily and a particular suck on his bottom lip drew a throaty groan, a sound he didn't even know he could make.

Though the blond was standing on tip toes, Sasuke still had to crouch over uncomfortably to kiss him. He growled in frustration before grabbing Naruto's hips and heaving the blond up, earning an indignant squawk as he set him on the sink counter. Sasuke only had to dip his head slightly to capture those lips again as he settled himself between warm thigh. One hand slid beneath Naruto's blue shirt as he pressed his palm to the small of his back, relishing in the feel of smooth skin, as the other gripped his thigh.

They were both breathing heavily through their nostrils, their kissing sloppy and urgent. The bathroom door being unlocked registered in Naruto's brain before retreating to the dark recess of his head when Sasuke tugged his collar down to suck at the crook of his neck. His head was titled back, baring his throat, as hazy blue eyes blinked dazedly at the bathroom lights. They seemed to buzz loudly, but not loud enough to drown out Naruto's heavy breathing. He was sure if Sasuke didn't stop sucking on his neck he would start to hyperventilate. But _gods _did it feel good.

The hand on his back pressed harder, pushing him tighter against Sasuke. For a while he was content to sit there, threading fingers through surprisingly soft hair as Sasuke nipped and sucked at his neck like a damn vampire. But after a while he tugged Sasuke's head up to kiss him. The sense of urgency was gone as their lips met again, this time slow and hot that it had Naruto's toes curling in his shoes.

Eventually they pulled away, chests still heaving from their recent activity. When neither said anything, the awkwardness of their situation started to settle and Naruto found he couldn't look Sasuke in the eye anymore.

"I, er, I've never—I've never done anything like that before."

"What, make out with a complete stranger?"

"Yes."

Sasuke didn't know what to say to that. A normal person probably would have offered false empathy, saying they've never done anything like that either, but Sasuke wasn't a liar, or much of comforting person. He was going to pull away to get away from their awkward situation, but Naruto's grip on his shirt didn't relent.

"I suppose…we can continue to make out to avoid the awkwardness."

Sasuke liked that idea.

**The next day.**

"Naruto…"

He heard a sigh from the other side of the door.

"I understand that you're mad about having to move and go to a new school, but you've already missed a couple of days. You can't miss anymore."

Uzumaki Naruto just pouted at the door.

"I am taking care of us by myself, Naruto. It is better money, and you know we need it."

His pout faltered into a sad, understanding frown. _Iruka's right…_

"And anyway," there was a pause before his guardian's voice became firmer, "if you don't get out of your room and go to school today, you are forever forbidden from eating ramen!"

Naruto gasped, appalled. _Blasphemy!_

"I am giving you to the count of five to get out of there…Fi—" Before he could count down, the door was ripped open and a certain, rebellious blond teenager stood in front of him, dressed in his new school uniform.

"Don't gotta tell me twice!"

His guardian sighed, a fond smile lighting his face. "Typical Naruto…

* * *

"Here we are."

They stopped in front of a rich, mahogany door labeled in gold: Room 143. Every door was like that. Only the best for Namikaze Gakuen, one of Fire Country's top all boys' private schools.

"This will be your class from today on. A class already started, but your teacher is expecting you. I'll see you around, kid!" He watched the large build of the principal hurry down the hall, his mane of white hair trailing after him. He could swear he heard the man giggle as he called out to one of the school's teachers, having spotted her when she came out of her classroom.

"_Miss Kurenai~!_"

He stared after the man for a moment. He shook his head then turned and knocked on the classroom door, announcing his presence, before stepping inside. When he stepped in, it was like stepping inside an overheated room after being outside in the freezing cold. The loud raucous that was Room 143 was a huge contrast to the serene silence of the school campus. The majority of students were out of their desks, socializing in groups. Two boys were rough housing in the back and a paper plane soared across the room before crashing into the chalk board. There was no teacher in sight, much to his surprise.

When the other students finally noticed his appearance, everything went silent. The new transfer student found himself fidgeting nervously under their scrutinizing gazes. A voice in the back piped up:

"Oi. Are ya lost, kid?"

There were a series of laughs as his fists clenched at his side. He told himself not to let it get to him, so he bowed enthusiastically. "I'm Uzumaki Naruto, I just transferred here!"

The silence seemed to stretch on after that. Naruto straightened himself out, flashing a brilliant, toothy grin at his classmates. It was almost blinding. Some had to look away.

"The middle school hall is the next building over."

He gritted his teeth, the corner of his lips twitching with the effort it took to keep his grin up. "Why would I go to the middle school hall? I am a second year in high school, believe it!"

No one was listening to his reasoning. It became apparent they were convinced he was a middle school student as they conversed amongst themselves, making comments about Naruto's height and debating how old he was, whether he was 13 or 14 ("But his face makes him look 12—"). Naruto could feel his anger rising as his nails bit into his skin. He was always a tiny bit sensitive about his height due to having the displeasure of generally being the shortest boy in all of his classes. It was flashback to first year of school all over again when he really was one of the tiniest (even girls were taller than him!).

"I bet you he's 12."

"Eh, I've seen shorter."

"I'm sure he's a big boy that he can find his way to his real class."

"He's kind of adorable."

"What?"

"Well, I mean, look at his face. It's just cute."

"But he looks like a kid, so clearly you have a thing for _little boys._ You're sick."

"Mmm little boys…"

The sound of cracking knuckles went unheard to Naruto's male classmates. He was debating which guy to beat up first when the classroom door slammed shut. Everyone instantly fell quiet and returned to their seats at the sight of their Japanese II teacher, face buried in an orange (pornographic) book. They quickly darted to their seats, leaving Naruto and the teacher standing alone at the front of the classroom. Naruto looked at him curiously. The man wasn't very formally dressed. He wore a scarf that covered the lower half of his face, despite the warm weather outside. He pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose as he made his way to his desk, not noticing Naruto in the slightest. It was when he finally sat down that he looked away from his book in order to stare in confusion at the paper planes that littered his desk.

His confused stare turned to Naruto, and then to his students. Naruto could only gape at him as he scratched his head in wonderment. It was as if the man didn't know where he was in the least!

"Ha ha… seems I've managed to find my way back here unscathed," he hummed pleasantly. "I would say I am sorry for being late, but I had to help an old lady cross the road, so in that case, I am not sorry. I try to make it a habit to do good so my adorable students can have an excellent role model to look up to."

(Introducing: Hatake Kakashi. 181 centimeters tall (about 5'11"). Silver hair. One red, one black eye. Chronic liar.)

When all he received were rolled eyes and unsurprised groans, he gave Naruto his full attention. Kakashi tilted his head, glasses sliding down his nose again. He pushed them back up. "Did anyone not tell you that the middle school hall is the next building over?"

If Naruto wasn't completely flabbergasted by this teacher's weird behavior, he would have had the right mind to yell at him, teacher or not. "Uh… I'm your new student."

That didn't seem to ring a bell in Kakashi's head if the blank stare was any indication. Naruto swore he saw a light bulb go on when it finally clicked. "Ah, yes. Uzo—something, right?"

Naruto all but burst out: "Uzumaki Naruto!"

"U-zu-ma-ki, huh…" Kakashi pronounced each syllable with deliberate slowness.

Naruto started to fidget as Kakashi continued to stare at him with those lazy eyes of his. Eventually Kakashi tore his gaze away. "Well, why are you just standing there like an idiot? Go grab a vacant seat. You are holding up the class."

Snickers arose from the students as Naruto openly gaped at him. How in all the world could the class be held up any further when, before Naruto got there, class should have been in session fifteen minutes ago? When Kakashi gave him an expectant look, Naruto snapped his jaw closed and turned around to scan the room for an empty seat. He spotted one near the back, behind a redheaded boy who Naruto hadn't noticed when he first stepped in. As Naruto walked over, he studied the boy – the way his arms were crossed over his chest, how black rings darkened his closed eyes, how impassive and calm his expression was, and most curiously the kanji tattoo for 'Love' that was barely concealed beneath bangs.

When Naruto was close enough that he nearly brushed into the redhead due to the narrow aisles, the boy's eyes opened and blue met cold, pale green eyes that sent a chill directly down Naruto's spinal cord.

(Introducing: Sabaku Gaara. 175 centimeters tall (5'9"). Red hair. Green eyes. Looks like a raccoon.)

Naruto nearly lost his footing when they made eye contact, taken aback by the coldness that was in his stare. When they were forced to look away, Naruto sunk into his chair with relief. He didn't think it was possible to meet anyone whose stare alone could unnerve him. In all honesty it wasn't because of the outright hostility, but the creepiness that was the redhead. Naruto's never seen anyone so creepy before… (Unfortunately it will only get worse for the poor transfer student).

"As you all can see, we have a new student joining us a couple days after the school year started…" Kakashi said as he looked over his roster sheet. "His name's Uzumaki Naruto. Play nice with him."

What was he, a child? Naruto slumped further in his seat in embarrassment, hoping every day wasn't going to be like this.

* * *

Naruto managed to survive through the rest of his Japanese class, followed by math, Fire Country history and biology. Lunch time found him in the boy's bathroom, washing his hands after he used the toilet. He looked at his reflection as he rolled up the sleeves of his navy blazer, not wanting to get them wet when he washed his hands. Naruto didn't mind the school uniform so much. It was plain and comfortable – matching navy slacks, buttoned, white collared shirt, black dress shoes - or as comfortable as school uniforms got.

Namikaze Gakuen, Naruto was finding, was a typical boy school. The guys were rowdy, loud and obnoxious – just the way Naruto liked it. It meant he could be as rowdy, loud and obnoxious as he wanted. Unfortunately whenever the guys talked to him in class, all they did was make fun of Naruto's height. His eyebrow twitched at the memory.

He tossed his used napkin in the trash can as he made his way out of the bathroom. The school was nice, even the bathroom was absurdly nice with its black tiled floors and walls, pristine toilets and sinks. He pushed the door open and stepped into the hall, not for the first time admiring the halls of Namikaze Gakuen.

"Uzumaki, hey!"

Naruto's thoughts were interrupted when a heavy arm draped over his shoulders and tugged him against a hard body. He could feel his face heat up at the body contact. Without thinking, he grabbed the arm and flipped the culprit over his head, throwing him roughly on to his back.

Dazed, brown eyes stared up at him. Naruto just grinned. "Oh, Inuzuka."

(Introducing: Inuzuka Kiba. 180 centimeters (5'11"). Brown hair. Brown eyes. Has weird tattoos on cheeks.)

It turned out that Kiba was in his homeroom class when they got partnered up for biology. The two instantly hit it off with how similar their personalities were. Naruto didn't hesitate to give Kiba's arm a bruise when the brunette didn't stop teasing him about his height during lecture.

"For a shrimp, you're strong – don't hit me!" Kiba pushed himself back up, wincing when Naruto threatened him with physical force again.

"Then stop calling me 'short,' 'shrimp,' 'shortcake,' or anything that has to do with short! We've only known each other for a day and you've called me short more times than anyone has in my life."

Kiba mumbled something that sounded suspiciously like 'then grow so I won't have a reason to,' but smartly changed the topic. "So anyway, that tour?"

Kiba had promised to show Naruto around in biology. Naruto nodded. Kiba guided the way, making a grand gesture at the hall and the people in it. "It's easy to get lost here, ya know. I got lost on my first day. Anyway, the building across the courtyard is the science building. It's where we'll be going when we have labs. The building before that is the middle school building and there—" He pointed to a third building that could be seen from the windows, "- are the dorms for people who don't live near their hometowns. There's also a music building, art building…but you can't see them from here." The school reminded Naruto of what college would probably be like with its different buildings, how large it was, and how some classes required them to have lessons outside of their homeroom.

While Kiba went on and on about the school, Naruto found himself tuning the brunette out and admiring the insides of the main building with admiration. The hallways were long and spacious, with tall windows that reached from ground to ceiling, the sun from outside brightening the corridors. Outside he could see the _sakura _trees in full bloom, circling the courtyard of the school where students were seen loitering around, as well as the buildings that Kiba was talking about.

The buildings themselves had a foreign inspired theme, no doubt Wave Country inspired with its elegant, marbled structures, the orderly appearance, and white pillars. It had a serene, peaceful feel to it, or at least, he assumed it would if one were to take away the boys. Even if Namikaze Gakuen was a rich school full of boys who no doubt came from "financially well off" families, they acted like normal boys would, which surprised Naruto. He expected them to be snobby and uptight. Take Kiba for example. No one would think he was raised with proper etiquette and manners by the way he acted.

"Since you're a transfer student, are you staying at the dorms?"

"Nah." Naruto's hands were stuffed casually in his pockets as he continued to look around, eyeing the various Japanese arts that lined the walls. "I live nearby. What about you?"

"I live at the dorms, but I'm from Konoha. I just stay here to get away from my crazy family. Speaking of family… I don't think I've ever heard of the Uzumaki name before."

"I wouldn't think so," Naruto said. "I'm the last remaining 'Uzumaki' of my family, and it's not a rich family."

"Huh." Kiba thought about that for a second and then asked without much tact, "So then how can you afford this school?"

"Well…"

"Ah, I know! Scholarship! You must be super smart then."

"No, well, you see—"

Kiba patted Naruto on the back. "Super smart, super cute and super strong! You're just my type."

Naruto spluttered, cheeks red. "_Eh_?"

"And I like that you're short." Kiba winked flirtatiously, his sharp canines flashing as he grinned.

"What the hell is wrong with you?"

"People ask me that all the time." As they rounded a corner to continue the rest of their tour, Kiba rested his arm on Naruto's shoulder, using it as an arm rest. "Have you thought about joining any clubs yet? If you fight as well as you throw, then I think know just the club for you…"

* * *

Naruto looked at the clock. Classic Literature was supposed to have started ten minutes ago, but their teacher was either running late, or deliberately taking his or her time. He thought back to his Japanese teacher, Kakashi, and could only assume it was the same teacher.

A piece of paper bounced off his cheek and landed on his desk. He looked up in confusion, only to see Kiba a few rows over waving at him with a cheeky grin. For some reason none of the students were standing around chatting loudly like they did when they waited for Kakashi to get to class. Instead, everyone was in their seat, talking quietly as they waited for class to begin. It was odd.

He picked up the paper and unfolded it.

_Wait for me after homeroom. You're coming to a club with me!_

_Kiba._

Naruto crumbled it back up and flicked it at Kiba's head. The brunette winked in return.

Bored, Naruto turned to look out the window just as he heard the classroom door open. Everyone instantly quieted, but the blond wasn't too interested in looking at the teacher, already convinced it was probably Kakashi. The silence stretched out as their teacher walked to his desk and set his book bag on it. Naruto could hear a heavy book being set on the wooden surface and the rolling of wheels as a chair was pulled out. Curiosity getting the best of him, Naruto turned to look just as his teacher lifted his head up.

Their eyes made contact.

If Sasuke could get any paler, he just did.

Naturally Naruto didn't have much tact when put in a situation that required some:

"_You?_"

**To be continued.**


End file.
